


Quién eres 你是誰

by EvaLee7521



Series: Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Si T’u Me Olvidas 如果你將我遺忘 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900597
Kudos: 2





	Quién eres 你是誰

Pensando, enredando sombras en la profunda soledad.   
思想著，影子糾纏於深深的孤獨中。  
Tú también estás lejos, ah más lejos que nadie.   
你也在遠處，啊，比任何人都遙遠。  
Pensando, soltando pájaros, desvaneciendo imágenes,   
思想著，放走鳥兒，抹消形象，  
enterrando lámparas.   
埋葬燈。

Campanario de brumas, qué lejos, allá arriba!   
霧的鐘樓，多麼遙遠，高立在那兒！  
Ahogando lamentos, moliendo esperanzas sombrías,   
抑制著悲嘆，磨碎黯淡的希望，  
molinero taciturno,   
沉默寡言的磨坊工，  
se te viene de bruces la noche, lejos de la ciudad.   
夜降落於你低俯的臉上，遠離城市。

Tu presencia es ajena, extraña a mí como una cosa.  
你的存在與我無關，彷彿物品一樣陌生。  
Pienso, camino largamente, mi vida antes de ti.   
我想，我長時間跋涉，先於你的我的生命。  
Mi vida antes de nadie, mi áspera vida.   
先於任何人的我的生命，我崎嶇的生命。  
El grito frente al mar, entre las piedras,   
面對大海，在岩石中間的叫喊，  
corriendo libre, loco, en el vaho del mar.   
在海的霧氣裡，自由、瘋狂地奔跑。  
la furia triste, el grito, la soledad del mar.   
悲傷的憤怒，叫喊，大海的孤獨。  
Desbocado, violento, estirado hacia el cielo.  
失控，粗暴，伸向天際。

Tú, mujer, qué eras alli, qué raya, qué varilla   
你，女人，你在那裡是什麼？你是什麼紋路，什麼桿子  
de ese abanico inmenso? Estabas lejos como ahora.  
在那巨大的扇子上？你遙遠一如現在。  
Incendio en el bosque! Arde en cruces azules.   
森林裡的大火！呈藍色的十字燃燒。  
Arde, arde, llamea, chispea en árboles de luz.   
燃燒，燃燒，火苗四射，閃耀於光之林中

Se derrumba, crepita. Incendio. Incendio.   
它轟然倒下，噼啪作響。大火。大火。  
Y mi alma baila herida de virutas de fuego.   
而被火花灼傷的我的靈魂起舞。  
Quién llama? Qué silencio poblado de ecos?  
誰在呼喊？什麼樣的寂靜充滿回聲？  
Hora de la nostalgia, hora de la alegría, hora de la soledad,  
鄉愁的時刻，歡喜的時刻，孤獨的時刻，  
hora mía entre todas!   
在所有時刻中屬於我的時刻！  
Bocina en que el viento pasa cantando.   
風歌唱著穿行過的號角。  
Tanta pasión de llanto anudada a mi cuerpo.  
與我的軀體結在一起的如是淚的激亅情。

Sacudida de todas las raíces,   
被所有的根搖撼，  
asalto de todas las olas!   
被所有的浪攻擊！  
Rodaba, alegre, triste, interminable, mi alma.   
我的靈魂無止盡地滾動，歡喜，悲傷。

Pensando, enterrando lámparas en la profunda soledad.   
思想著，將燈埋進深深的孤獨中。  
Quién eres tú, quién eres?   
你是誰，你是誰？

當惡魔自高空墜落之前，他可真沒想到天使們有這種能耐。  
雖然對方其實並不是單槍匹馬，不過惡魔仍是對這場戰爭稍微有些另眼相看了。  
當他重重摔落在岩石表面時，他幾乎可以聽見自己全身骨頭碎裂的聲音。相當的清脆，並且悅耳。  
惡魔閉起了眼睛，躺在地上動也不動。  
他看起來就跟死了沒什麼兩樣。  
然後，一道陌生的氣息接近了他。  
惡魔偋住了自己的呼吸。他知道那是個天使。根據氣息來判斷，大約是中階天使。能力相當強。Powers或是Virtues的下屬。  
過了數分鐘，天使卻仍只是徘徊在他的身邊，沒有任何動作。  
「你何不像其他天使一樣，拿起你手上的武器，用力的捅我幾下？」惡魔張開了眼睛，用著相當誘惑人的聲音說。  
他看見的，是一個擁有著一雙巨大翅膀的天使。他長得很普通，既沒有特別貌美，也不健壯。扣除掉那雙翅膀，他幾乎就要懷疑他到底是不是個天使。  
天使毫不畏懼他的視線，並平靜的回視著。「不。我不會那麼做。」他這麼回答。  
惡魔挑起了一邊眉毛。  
他的確是很意外。  
「我看到你。你相當厲害。」惡魔說：「不少惡魔都是死在你的手上。」  
天使點了點頭。「是的。」  
「但是，那不代表我就要這麼做。」他不卑不亢的說。  
惡魔再次挑起了一邊眉毛。  
「那麼，你在等什麼？」惡魔壓低了聲音，輕柔的問著：「看看我。我就在這裡，毫無反抗之力。」  
「我受了傷，無法動彈。你可以輕易的用任何一種方法殺死我。」  
「你猜得出來我是誰。這是個大功勛。」  
而天使只是看著他。「我不懂你為何要如此誘惑我。這對你一點好處都沒有。」  
「但是省省吧，我不會因此而動搖的。」  
天使調回了自己的視線，轉頭看向了仍是有著天使與惡魔爭鬥不休的天空。  
他那雙巨大的白色翅膀用力的拍打了下，然後即將帶著他離去。  
與此同時，惡魔拔下了一根自己的羽毛。  
那根黑色的羽毛就像是有生命似的，追隨著天使離去的方向。它自天使的腳底盤桓而上，然後就這麼飛進了他的胸口。  
「這是什…」天使只來得及用眼角的餘光瞄到那根黑色的羽毛，接著、一隻巨大的黑色爪子自他胸口竄出，猛的抓住了他。  
黑色爪子在抓住天使的瞬間又消失在他的身體裡。然後，他就這麼摔回了地上。  
彷彿是正承受著莫大的痛苦，天使的臉扭曲著。他伏在地上，一手抓向了岩石地表，一手死死的攢著自己的心口。他巨大的白色翅膀從根部開始漸漸被黑色染去，直至漆黑一片，有如黑夜一般。  
惡魔點了點頭，對於自己的這個傑作相當滿意。  
他有預感，這會是他此行最大的收穫。  
「Gregory。」惡魔叫出了天使的名字。  
仍是伏在地上的天使抬起了頭。他死死的咬著牙關，臉上佈滿了汗。  
「不……」  
惡魔聽到了拒絕。  
然後，天使的身上開始發出光芒。  
那光芒讓惡魔感到有點不愉快。而令他更不愉快的是，天使那雙巨大的翅膀上的黑色正在慢慢褪去。  
它變成了灰色。淺淺的、相當美麗的灰色。  
而天使已然昏厥。  
惡魔皺著眉頭，正試圖理清自己的思緒。  
這天使拒絕了他。他居然有辦法拒絕他。這可是個了不起的創舉，惡魔心想。  
慢慢的，他的唇角拉出了一個笑容。  
惡魔的翅膀開始在拍動。他倏的飛了上天，動作之迅捷，就像是他早先並未受過那些傷似的。  
惡魔抓住了一個試圖想靠近的天使。他將手放在天使的頸項上，沒有觸碰，但距離卻是近得足夠讓天使發抖。  
「啊、另一個天使。」惡魔笑著說：「我猜，你想救他？」  
低階天使。惡魔無趣的想。他轉頭看了地上的天使一眼，腦袋裡卻已是有什麼正在蠢蠢欲動。  
「好吧，我讓你救他。」惡魔大發慈悲的說。他讓自己貼得更近，近到他幾乎是靠在了天使的耳朵旁邊說話。「不過，幫我個忙。」  
「告訴你的朋友，他是我的。」  
天使驀地睜大了眼睛。  
惡魔輕輕的，將手貼上了天使的頸項。  
「你記得了嗎？」  
「他，是我的。」  
天使眨了眨眼睛。他的眼中閃過一絲迷茫，卻仍是點頭。  
「好孩子。」惡魔滿意的放開了手。  
「現在，你該記得我的名字了。」  
惡魔拉出了一個相當紳士、卻又富含深意的笑容。  
「我是Baal-Zubub，公爵。」


End file.
